


warm and real and bright

by ariadne_odair



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Balls and Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Merlin is a tease, and the knights (and morgana) tease them mercilessly whatever au it is, arthur and merlin are love sick in whatever universe you point them in, arthur is a helpless romantic, let's take a stroll around the rose garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: “Did you miss me?” Arthur asks.“Not in the slightest,” Merlin lies baldly, and laughs when Arthur digs him in the ribs. “Will sends his regards.”Arthur snorts. “No, he doesn’t.”“No, he doesn’t,” Merlin agrees. “He had several thoughts on me being courted by a Lord.”“I just bet he did,” Arthur mutters. “I am more curious to know your thoughts on the matter.”-In which: Lord Arthur Pendragon is courting one Merlin Emrys, Arthur is absolutely not pining whilst Merlin is away, and Gwaine gives advice that is (very) occasionally useful.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 378





	warm and real and bright

“ - listening, Arthur?”

Arthur startles in his chair. The cards he’d been absently holding slip from his grip and he fumbles to catch them.

Gwaine heaves a loud sigh. “So obviously you weren’t listening.”

“I just assumed you were talking absolute rubbish as usual,” Arthur returns automatically, earning a snort of amusement from Leon to his left.

It causes enough of a distraction that Arthur has a few seconds to pull himself together, and pretend he wasn’t daydreaming like a love sick fool. (Which is absolutely what he was doing.)

Gwaine just rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, the picture of insolence. His cravat is loose and his hair long enough to be pulled back in a queue; completely against the current fashion, but Gwaine has never cared a wit for that.

“Clearly Arthur’s mind was on more pressing matters,” Leon cuts in smoothly.

For a moment Arthur thinks his oldest friend is going to take his side, but then Leon grins slyly and adds, “Like a certain Mr Emrys.”

That earns a chorus of whoops from around the table. Arthur makes a gesture at Leon that is very unbefitting of a young Lord and Leon just smirks back.

This late in the afternoon, Leon looks the most put together of all of them. His curls are slightly mussed from where he’s been running his hands through them, but his coat and cravat remain immaculate.

Meanwhile, Elyan has shed his waistcoat and has his sleeves rolled up, whilst Arthur is almost horizontal with how he’s sprawled in his chair.

“When is Merlin back in town?” Elyan asks, reshuffling his cards. “Is he coming to Mithian’s ball tonight?”

Arthur nods, not quite able to hide the blush that spills over his cheeks. “He is.”

“You’re going to ask him to dance, aren’t you?” Gwaine demands.

“Yes, I’m going to ask him to dance,” Arthur snaps. “I do know how to court someone, you know.”

“But do you?” Elyan says seriously. “Because there was that time with Vivienne - “

“And that time with - “

“None of you are actually courting anyone,” Arthur points out. “So forgive me if I don’t take your expert advice.”

Gwaine shuffles in his chair. “Well, I’m - “

“Making moon eyes across the ballroom at Lord Percival doesn’t count,” Arthur interrupts.

“It definitely doesn’t count,” Elyan agrees before Gwaine can protest. “Gwaine, why don’t you just ask Percival to dance tonight?”

“I have,” Gwaine snaps. “He always just - laughs at me.”

“It’s your own fault for having a reputation as a rake,” Leon says, brutally honest as usual. “He probably thinks you just want to - to dally about, not court him seriously.”

Behind Leon’s back, Elyan mouths the words ‘dally about’ at Arthur. Arthur bites his lip and looks down at his cards in an effort not to laugh.

The conversation moves onto Gwaine’s failings as a serious romantic prospect. They’ve met at the usual gentlemen’s club they frequent and it’s busy as usual, a hum of voices all around them, the sun spilling in through the windows. Arthur does try to concentrate, but he can’t quite help it if his thoughts do stray to Merlin more than once.

Merlin, who had come to town earlier this year with his siblings for the London season. Merlin, who had been at Arthur’s throat for a good early portion of it, completely uncaring of high society etiquette and somehow able to needle Arthur like no one else.

Arthur hadn’t even realised how much he wanted to kiss that smart mouth until that week’s retreat at Leon’s country manor two months ago, one Merlin had been invited to through virtue of his inexplicable ability to make friends with everyone he meets.

Merlin had been the one to kiss Arthur in the end, and the rest had been - well. The rest had been rather complicated, if he’s honest, with a lot of misunderstanding and pining and  
‘absolute stupidity,’ to hear Gwaine tell it, but they’d gotten there eventually.

And now he’s courting Merlin. Something that makes him happier than he’s even been.

They play a few more hands, then Arthur climbs to his feet. He collects his coat and hat, tolerating the teasing from the others about preparing for tonight with a good natured smile.

“See you later, Arthur!” Gwaine calls, giving him a lazy salute. “Enjoy dancing with Mr Emrys!”

“Enjoy burning holes into Lord Percival’s back!” Arthur retorts, and grins when Gwaine chokes on his drink.

-

“I hope you know I’m only coming to this ball because Merlin is going to be there.”

Arthur rolls his eyes, offering his sister a hand up into their carriage. “Well, it’s lovely to know how strong the bonds of sibling affection are.”  
Morgana grins, settling back into her seat. She looks beautiful tonight, dark hair pulled back from her face in a complicated braid. Her dress is a deep purple and she’s wearing the white stole Arthur brought her for Christmas last year. “Oh please. That’s the only reason you’re coming to this ball, too.”

Arthur flushes, but doesn’t deny it. Morgana’s face softens and she squeezes his arm. “I am pleased for you, Arthur. Not least because it gets father off my back about finding a match for me.” She sniffs. “That last suitor had a brain the size of a pea.”

Arthur clears his throat. “I mean - yes, but I know that’s not the only reason you turned him down.”

Morgana narrows her eyes. “I don’t know what you could possibly mean.”

Arthur crosses his arms. “I’ve seen the way you look at Elyan’s sister. What’s her name? Georgina? Grace?”

“Gwen,” Morgana bites out.

“Gwen,” Arthur repeats, who had known Gwen’s name all along but just wanted to wind Morgana up. “Do you want me to ask Elyan if she likes you? I could invite them both over for dinner, we could - “

“Shut up, Arthur,” Morgana hisses, and kicks him in the shin when he won’t stop laughing.

The ball is in full swing when they arrive. The room is a riot of colour, the ladies in dresses of all shades, the chandeliers casting golden light over the dancers below. Morgana is whisked away almost instantly, surrounded by men and women alike seeking her attention.

As a Lord with notable peerage and connections, Arthur has to make his way through his own round of introductions, an seemingly endless series of greetings and bows. Once he finally manages to extract himself from the crowd, he catches sight of Merlin’s sister and hurries over.

“Freya! It’s lovely to see you.”

Freya turns to him, looking slightly harried but giving him a smile nonetheless. She looks so like Merlin sometimes, the same dark hair and sharp features. She shares Merlin’s kind heart, too, and were Freya not so shy, Arthur rather suspects she’d have men and women queuing to court her.

Arthur idly wonders if she and Mithian would get on well, and he mentally makes a note to introduce them when Freya grabs his arm. “Arthur! I don’t suppose you’ve seen Mordred?”

Arthur blinks. “Mordred? Your ten year old brother? He’s here?”

“He sneaked into the carriage,” Freya hisses. “I think Merlin helped him, our mother is going to go spare. When I get my hands on him - “

“Have you tried the desert table?” Arthur suggests quickly.

“The desert table,” Freya repeats, a glint not unlike Morgana’s in her eyes. “Thank you, Arthur. Oh, Merlin has just arrived by the way - he’s over there. He’s spent all day talking about you.”

Freya bobs a quick curtsy, then hurries off, presumably to drag Mordred out from under the desert table with her bare hands. Arthur laughs quietly under his breath, then turns in the direction that Freya was pointing.

His heart gives a little lurch as his eyes fall on Merlin, standing a little awkwardly by the staircase. His blue eyes are wide as they scan the ballroom, hair dark and curling slightly over his forehead.

Merlin is dressed in a smart blue waistcoat, his cravat stark white against his pale throat. From here, Arthur can see the glint of silver cufflinks; silver dragons, a gift that Arthur gave him when they first started courting.

Merlin catches his eyes and then he smiles, broad and unabashed as it spreads across his face. Arthur can’t help his own smile in return, and they walk towards each other, as if joined by a golden thread.

Merlin is the first to speak. His lips curve upwards, eyes flashing mischievously as he ducks his head. “My Lord.”

Arthur laughs before doing the same. “Mr Emrys.”

They both laugh softly, neither able to look away. Merlin has only been gone a few weeks, went to visit a friend in the country, but it feels so good to see him. He offers Merlin his arm and Merlin takes it, leaning into Arthur’s side as they take a walk around the room.

“Did you miss me?” Arthur asks.

“Not in the slightest,” Merlin lies baldly, and laughs when Arthur digs him in the ribs. “Will sends his regards.”

Arthur snorts. “No, he doesn’t.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Merlin agrees. “He had several thoughts on me being courted by a Lord.”

“I just bet he did,” Arthur mutters. “I am more curious to know your thoughts on the matter.”

They’ve reached a quiet corner now, away from the dance floor and the prying eyes on them. On impulse, Arthur unlinks their arms and takes Merlin’s hand. He turns it so it's palm up, then drops a kiss to Merlin’s pulse point, to the bare strip of skin just below Merlin’s glove.

When he straightens up, Merlin’s cheeks are dusted with a sweet pink blush, and something hot curls in satisfaction in Arthur’s stomach. Merlin takes a moment to answer. “It’s - it’s quite acceptable so far.”

“Acceptable,” Arthur says teasingly. “A glowing report.”

Merlin shrugs. “I can’t compliment you too highly, your head is big enough as it is. Though, if we were to take a turn around the rose gardens…”

He trails off suggestively, glancing over to where the patio doors lead out in the gardens, with plenty of hidden corners. Were they not courting, slipping out there together would be the height of scandal. (Not that Merlin has ever cared for that, Arthur thinks fondly.)

“Perhaps later,” Arthur says lightly. “For now - “

“Perhaps later?” Merlin repeats incredulously, eyes flickering to Arthur’s mouth. “Arthur, you know when I say ‘a turn around the rose gardens,’ I mean - “

“Yes, I got it, Merlin,” Arthur hisses, glancing around. “I just thought we could dance first.”

Merlin gives him a knowing look. “Did Gwaine say something to you?”

“No,” Arthur lies, then, “Stop laughing, Merlin, just - come on.”

“The height of romance,” Merlin says mockingly, but settles into Arthur’s arms with a grace that has Arthur a little breathless.

Merlin, Arthur has learnt, really likes dancing, however is absolutely terrible at it. He’s concluded it isn’t because Merlin had no experience of ballroom dancing before coming to London, but rather the fact Merlin doesn’t have a coordinated bone in his body.

Arthur doesn’t have the heart to tell him as much, so he just has to be very conscious of where he puts his feet, as to avoid Merlin’s.

“Did you really bring Mordred to the ball?”

“He wouldn’t stop going on about it,” Merlin says plaintively. “I told him he’d find it boring, but he wouldn’t listen. Now he can see first hand that it is.”

Merlin pauses. “And I just wanted to wind up Freya.”

As an older brother himself Arthur can relate to that, so he makes a noise of agreement and draws Merlin closer.

“Perhaps I missed you a small amount,” Merlin admits after a while.

He has one hand linked through Arthur’s, Arthur’s other hand high on Merlin’s waist. In public like this, Arthur can’t drop a kiss to Merlin’s forehead as he wants to. He thinks Merlin can read the intention in Arthur’s eyes though, because he gives him a fond smile, soft and a little crooked.

“A small amount?”

“Absolutely minuscule.”

“Same here,” Arthur murmurs, and knows full well they’re fooling absolutely no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have every intention to write a far longer regency au at some point. However, the idea of the knights in regency England looking handsome and talking crap in a gentleman’s club was just... begging to be written. 
> 
> I am also incredibly excited about Bridgeton coming to Netflix on Christmas Day (screams) and I just wanted to put these boys in a ballroom
> 
> If you didn’t know:  
> In regency England reputation was huge, (as was the double standard for women but that’s an essay for another day). A young single woman’s reputation would be in tatters if she was caught just alone with a man. I have taken some liberties here with Arthur and Merlin courting so it’s not so scandalous - and I am also strongly of the view the feral county boy Merlin would not give a shit about high society etiquette and would slam his Lord boyfriend against the rose garden wall whenever he wanted
> 
> A rake in regency England was a man who slept with lots of women, gambled, drank - a bit of a hell raiser. Gwaine isn’t actually a rake - he is too good hearted - however he has a rep (not entirely undeserving) which is why Percival is cautious in this essay I will 
> 
> Comments are always so so appreciated!! 💖


End file.
